


Night Flight

by musix



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Azurrin Week 2016, Canon Compliant, F/F, Hoshido | Birthright Route, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musix/pseuds/musix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't often when a princess steals from a dragon.</p><p>[ Day 4 Prompt; Role-Reversal ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Flight

The day had been longer than most for Azura. They'd run into two major battles against a band of mercenaries that seemed intent on wiping their own company out. Not even ten minutes after they defeated the last enemy from the first wave, a second group made their move and the fighting began all over again.

When the clash of blades and shouting had ended, Azura had aided Sakura and Azama with the injured as best as she could. From removing arrows to prying armor that had melted together after one too many hits from a mage's fire, Azura found no rest until the last of the injured was sent back to their bed. Sakura had thanked her for her aid but Azura only nodded, leaving the healer's tent to find rest.

However a situation with Silas' daughter and her horse made even more work for her as she offered to help the man clean up the mess his child left behind.

"She'll get the hang of it sooner or later." He promised.

When the broken boxes had been thrown out or added to the firewood collection and the supplies was restocked and organized, Azura left without so much as a goodbye. Silas understood but it didn't stop him from thanking and apologizing several times before she finally left.

Finally making her way towards her quarters, Saizo bumped into her, something quiet odd for the ninja. He was distracted, despite his denial Azura offered her ear to him, and surprisingly enough he took the offer.

His son had been worrying him, coming back from missions too tired to even make it to his bed and retiring onto the floor instead. Azura let him vent in his own way before asking if he wanted her advice.

"You do not have children."

"No, but I've been one. And I've helped the others with their children when asked. Perhaps I can help you now."

He grunted but gave in. Despite his bored look she could tell he was listening to her, nodding when she finished.

"I understand. Thank you."

"Anytime."

Finally, alone in her quarters, Azura removed her intricate attire for one more suitable for sleeping. The sun had disappeared behind the trees long before she's found Saizo and the weariness of the day was starting to get to her more than usual.

She settled down into bed, wrapped cozily inside her blanket and felt like singing when the aches and pains seemed to melt away when she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

-

A knock at the door made Azura's eyes open slowly. She turned her head towards her door and waited a few seconds to see if it had indeed been knocking that she heard.

Another set of rapid but soft knocks confirmed what she heard, and she sighed heavily to prepare herself for what was on the other side. She got out of bed, sleep still tied to her limbs as she moved across the room. She unlocked the door and opened it slowly, tired eyes looking for what needed her attention so badly.

"Azura! Are you awake?" Corrin smiled brightly up at the tired princess who was trying to rub the weariness from her eyes.

"I am now," she replied, "Did you need something?"

"You. Come with me!"

Azura got no warning before Corrin grabbed her wrist and lead her down the hall and out into the courtyard. When her bare feet touched the cold grass Azura felt the last of her drowsiness vanish as she yelped in surprise. When Corrin finally stopped and turned to her she felt like her toes were freezing.

"You trust me right?"

Azura looked up from her cold toes and frowned in confusion. "I do."

Corrin grinned and pulled her dragon stone from her pocket. "Okay, look what I figured out how to do."

With a flash of light the woman before her was replaced by the dragon Azura had come to know and love. She laughed when the large head bumped against hers gently, receiving a pat on the head that made the dragon rumble with happiness.

The quiet moment between dragon and princess was interrupted when something wrapped around Azura's waist and the two immediately flew into the sky. Azura didn't even realize she'd been yelling until the sky around her grew still once more.

They were in the air, higher than Azura had ever even dreamed of being. While the sudden increase in height was unnerving and surprising, the soft growling and strong grip around her helped bring her back to Corrin.

While lacking the ability to make any facial expressions, Azura could tell Corrin was extremely amused.

"You think you're so funny don't you."

Corrin made a huffing sound before angling her body to fly towards the west. Azura yelped at the sudden change in direction, Corrin's large hand keeping her close while her wings beat against the air. Before long they dropped suddenly, Azura being gently placed on the ground and watching as the dragon returned to her human form.

"You okay?"

Azura looked down and laughed. "My toes aren't cold anymore."

Corrin had flown them into the forest towards the hills where the plants became fewer in between. The quiet stream that passed through the forest and lead to a lake nearby ran around the tree they now stood by. The air was warm and the hand that took hers was even more comforting.

Corrin lead her towards the tree, sitting down and offering Azura a spot next to her. Unwilling to lose any warmth, Azura sat down next to her and moved ss close to her as possible. Corrin wrapped her arm around her and smiled when she looked up at the sky.

"Not that this isn't lovely," Azura began, "but why did you kidnap me from the castle?"

"Kidnap?"

"You technically did."

Corrin looked back at her, a grin spreading across her face. "Dragons do that a lot from what I've heard. Steal and horde things like gold and jewels."

Azura looked at the stars, slowly running her eyes along each swirl of light from the stars far from them. "You only steal me when you're bored."

"You're not wrong. But I think in this tale, the princess steals more than the dragon"

Azura looked at Corrin. "Oh?"

The dragon-princess grinned, pointed teeth poking out notably. "You steal my heart every time I see you."

"Been working on that one all day?"

"Maybe."


End file.
